1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a backlight module frame for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical LCD device includes an LCD panel, and a backlight module mounted under the LCD panel for supplying light thereto. The backlight module generally includes a light source, a light guide plate, and a frame. The light guide plate is made of a transparent acrylic plastic, and used for guiding light received from the light source to uniformly illuminate the liquid crystal display panel. The frame is usually made of a metal, and used for providing a high mechanical strength to protect the light guide plate and the light source. The frame also provides an electromagnetic shield capability.
A typical method of making a backlight module frame includes providing a number of individual starting components that are cut to proper length, pressing the starting components to form a unit corresponding to the subsequent unit form of the frame, assembling the units to form a semi-manufactured frame corresponding to the subsequent form of the frame, and welding the semi-manufactured frame to manufacture a backlight module frame.
Referring to FIG. 5, two typical L-shaped metallic sheets 10 are assembled to form a rectangular shape with the help of two positioning plates 21 of a typical positioning device 20. The positioning plates 21 can adjust the positions of the two typical L-shaped metallic sheets 10 at two sides of a worktable (not shown) of the typical positioning device 20. However, positioning the typical two L-shaped metallic sheets 10 is manually performed. Therefore, the process of making the backlight module frame is time consuming, which is problematic for mass-producing the backlight module frames.
What is needed, therefore, is a new method for making backlight module frames that overcomes the above mentioned disadvantages.